


No me expliques, porque duele

by KuronoHatter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Junjou Terrorist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoHatter/pseuds/KuronoHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto de la semana del Rol Junjou/Sekaiichi. Punto de vista de Risako, inspirado por la canción Don't Speak de No Doubt</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me expliques, porque duele

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que se presente algún malentendido, este fic es mío... lo publiqué cuando usaba mi otro nickname (Taki), pero perdí esa cuenta y me vi en la necesidad de crear esta. Ahora que por fin logré recuperarla, tener dos cuentas es muy problemático y prefiero mantener esta puesto que es el nick por el que todos me conocen ya... así que subiré los trabajos de esa cuenta aquí y eliminaré la otra... No lo estoy plagiando, pues no puedes plagiar algo que es tuyo.
> 
> Como dato adicional, Junjou Romantica o sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura... yo solo los torturo para su entretenimiento.

¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? ¿Con esa lástima? ¿con esa compasión?

Gritame, insúltame, tira las cosas por la casa, pero manifiesta algo de dolor… muéstrame que te dolió, You… pero deja de mirarme así como si me comprendieras, como si me entendieras… deja de mirarme con esa lástima…

Y parece que estás dejándolo ir…

Me siento envuelta en una vorágine de contradictorias emociones; siento rabia, tristeza, miedo… siento el haberte fallado de esta manera, yo sólo quería que me vieras… que vieras a la mujer que tienes frente a ti… a la que le juraste en el altar que sería para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separase… pero fue tan efímero el idilio, tan fugaz la pasión, que al cabo de apenas unos meses resultamos dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa con intereses en común y la costumbre de convivir.

No me digas que me entiendes, si vas a decir eso, mejor no hables. ¿Ni siquiera hay un poco de dolor dentro de ti? No me digas eso, duele… duele mucho, You.

Nuestros recuerdos, cada momento que hemos compartido juntos pasa por mi memoria como una película trágica… algunos recuerdos me asustan, como cuando hablaste de ella… fue la primera vez que te vi hablar con tanto sentimiento de alguien, con la mirada brillante y el corazón exaltado… Sentí tanta envidia, porque yo compartía tu cama, pero ella tenía tu corazón… yo nunca tuve un poquito de espacio en él… ¿entiendes por que lo hice? ¡patrañas!… tu nunca has pasado por este nivel de desesperación… no quiero escuchar tus razones… cada una de ellas duele tan profundamente que no me deja respirar…

Y mientras los vestigios de esto que una vez yo llamé amor mueren frente a nosotros, sólo puedo llevarme las manos al rostro y llorar. Porque yo si te amé, You… te amé como nunca he amado y dudo que amaré a alguien después de ti, en cambio tu, tu sólo me viste como un intento de seguir adelante, como una compañía, como una amiga con algunos beneficios… porque esa sombra seguía allí abrazándote al pasado mientras yo me cansé de traerte al presente e intentar jalarte hacia el futuro… pero mi amor no bastó… el solo no alcanzó para los dos…

Todo está terminando, es tiempo de dejar de prentender.

Acabemos con esta absurda charada… tu no me amas, y después de esto yo ya no sé si te amo o compadezco… Eres tan bueno, tan amable y al mismo tiempo tan indiferente y frío… Mírame, You por el amor de Dios, si alguna vez me quisiste un poquito, sólo mírame y dime algo… te juro por lo más sagrado que si haces el intento de detenerme, si me prometes que lo intentaremos que nuevo, que estaremos bien… yo… yo puedo enmendar mi error, yo puedo…

Y sin embargo no dices nada sólo queda que me marche con lo poco que me queda de dignidad… porque yo si te amé You Miyagi… pero tu ni siquiera mostraste interés aunque fuese en odiarme.


End file.
